


Shizu-chan is coming to town!

by THE_HERO



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas oneshot, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It's not even close to Christmas but I wrote this ages ago soo..., M/M, So maybe you would!? :D, What even is that title....., but i like it, don't know what this is, fluffy stuff, ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad, as long as it’s spent with Shizu-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizu-chan is coming to town!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know ok. 
> 
> I wrote this as cute little christmas shot on my quotev account  
> (Right here if you're interested: https://www.quotev.com/AlfredFJonesisthehero )  
> I hope you enjoy it x3 ❤

“Tch” Shizuo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sat at a park bench smoking and watching happy couples, decked up in Christmas clothing, hand in hand, pass by him. Sighing Shizuo stood up and dropped his half burnt out cigarette on the ground, stomping it out as he walked over it, hands shoved in his pant pockets.  
‘Christmas pisses me off’, He thought, scowling at the brightly light shopping outlets. As he passed by the giant Christmas tree dumped directly in the centre of Ikebukuro, his phone vibrated, alerting him of a call. Pulling out the device he looked at the contact name.  
Izaya~  
Shizuo smiled at his boyfriend’s smug face, lighting up the screen. He pressed the answer button and held it against his ear.  
“Shizuu-chaaann! I’m bored! Come over and entertain me!” Izaya whined to the blonde over the phone. Shizuo smirked and responded saying he was coming. Chuckling lightly, Shizuo hung up. His reasonably good mood deflating when another coupe passed him. Grimacing slightly he made his way to the information brokers apartment.  
After a 20 minute walk to Shinjuku, Shizuo found himself face to face with his boyfriends grinning face.  
“Wipe that smile off your face before I smack it off with a Christmas tree dumbass.” Shizuo mumbled walking into the modern looking apartment.  
Izaya’s smile faltered and turned into a concerned scowl. “What’s up with you?” he asked, shutting the door and following Shizuo into the lounge, where he jumped onto the black couch, slumping into the back of the chair. Shizuo scowled and sat down next to him.  
“Christmas is fucking stupid.” He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest and crossing on leg over the other. 

Izaya pulled Shizuo into his arms, placing his blonde head against his black clothed chest. Shizuo’s face burned bright red as he squirmed under Izaya’s gaze, the short distance between their faces making him feel flustered. “I’ll agree with you on that one Shizu-chan” Izaya smiled. If possible the blush darkened. Shizuo fervently burst free of Izaya and quickly shuffled away from the laughing broker to the other side of the couch, arms and legs up in a defending manor. Shizuo smirked and slowly, threateningly crawled over to Izaya and pinned him down underneath his body, knees straddling his hips, making sure his legs couldn’t move, hands placed on either side of the mess of raven black hair. Shizuo slowly leant down, inching closer to Izaya.

“Sh-shizu-chan, Wh-what are you doing?” Izaya stuttered out, the blush on his face, slowly becoming darker as Shizuo inched closer. Shizuo smirked and pulled back at the last second, still straddling the flustered information broker. “S-so mean.” Izaya pouted, looking away from his boyfriend and staring at the wall, trying to hide his blush.  
“Tch, Tsun-Tsun.” Shizuo smirked down at him.  
Izaya turned back to his smug looking boyfriend. “You can’t talk!” He cried pointing a finger at the blonde.  
“Yes I can. See I’m doing it right now.” Shizuo teased, raising an eyebrow. He loved the moments he gets to tease his boyfriend. He considers it revenge for all of the times Izaya teases him. 

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest. Trying to fake pout. In truth he really likes being teased by Shizuo. Although, being the Tsundere he is, would never admit it.  
Shizuo grabbed his wrists and, unfolding his arms, pulled them behind his back, pulling Izaya closer to him. Still straddling his boyfriend, Shizuo slid his hands up Izaya’s arms and wrapped his own arms around his waist. All the while Izaya’s face growing redder and a smirk etching its way across his face. Izaya slowly caressed Shizuo’s back, his hands inching closer towards the blonde’s backside. Izaya groped slightly, smirking in victory when Shizuo tensed, his becoming red. His confidence building itself back up, Izaya moved his face, closer to Shizuo, breathing lightly against his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. 

Izaya kissed the skin under Shizuo’s chin, nibbling slightly before making his way to Shizuo’s defined jaw line, lips brushing lightly to the corner and kissing down along the bone, slowly inching closer to Shizuo’s soft lips, which were pursed together, teeth biting tightly as he breathed heavily through his nose, trying to supress his moans. Izaya chuckled, the vibrations shaking his chest and making their way into his significant others body. Shizuo couldn’t hold back any longer the vibrating sensation sending him over the edge. He moaned, his grip tightened against Izaya, handfuls of the brokers black skivvy gripped tightly in-between his fingers. Izaya’s eyes widen as Shizuo smashes his soft, hot lips against Izayas moderately cool ones in a passionate kiss. Recovering from his shock, within seconds Izaya was kissing back with the same amount of passion, his hands sifting through Shizuo’s soft locks. 

Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad, as long as it’s spent with Shizu-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad xP
> 
> Not what I had originally planned but oh my god this one’s got me like  
> ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ *D* (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
